Regalia
by Milovany
Summary: Pelos poderes que me regem eu declaro tua queda como iminente. O verdadeiro herdeiro será coroado. Tu serás enterrado e confinado em sua perversa escuridão, e teus dias estarão contados.


A noite caiu escura sobre o Vale e com ela trouxe o frio. O vento mostrava os primeiros indícios do inverno, fazendo com que qualquer criatura que tivesse a audácia de circular pelo Vilarejo da Rosácea essa hora tenha que se proteger com uma grossa capa. As únicas luzes acesas na Rua das Pedras eram as do _Dragão Alado_, a estalagem mais conhecida do vilarejo, onde visitantes dos mais diferentes tipos e lugares gostavam de sentar para tomar uma cerveja e descansar as pernas.

O lugar estava quente e aconchegante e Édia, a bela e simpática dona do lugar, servia as mesas. Encheu duas grandes canecas de cerveja e as serviu, com um sorriso radiante, para dois tragos de aparência medonha sentados em uma mesa. Em outra mesa, havia um grupo de anões, conversando em sua língua. Oimé, irmão de Édia, descia as escadas coçando os poucos cabelos grisalhos em sua cabeça. Pegou um avental imundo em um gancho e o colocou, cobrindo sua exorbitante barriga, contrastando terrivelmente com Édia, pequena e impecável.

— Aqueles duendes do quarto 19 estão me dando um problema — resmungou com a irmã — Acham que estão pagando pra receberem comida na boquinha... — bateu com uma pesada caneca no balcão.

— Seja simpático com eles. — disse Édia, exibindo um sorriso doce. — E vá servir um pão àqueles viajantes na mesa 7. Irei ficar mais um pouco lhe ajudando, e logo irei dormir.

Oimé resmungou mais algumas coisas e foi servir a mesa. A porta da estalagem se abriu, trazendo um vento frio de lá de fora, e uma figura coberta com uma capa negra de capuz deslizou até o balcão. Édia sorriu novamente simpática para o recém chegado. Não conseguia ver seu rosto direito. Porém, isso não a incomodou. Já estava mais do que acostumada com aparições estranhas naquele lugar.

— Saudações! — disse em sua voz melódica — O que deseja?

— Algo para alimentar-me, por favor. — sua voz era muito baixa e rouca e Édia teve que fazer certo esforço para escutá-lo.

Ela lhe serviu uma fatia de pão, um pedaço de queijo e uma taça de vinho, ainda mantendo seu sorriso no rosto. O viajante despiu o capuz, surpreendendo a balconista que imaginava uma pessoa totalmente diferente por sua voz. Era jovem, tinha os traços finos e olhos de um azul muito claro e cabelos, de um castanho mais claro ainda chegando quase a ser loiro, longos e puxados para trás em um rabo de cavalo alto. Isso tudo, somado a suas orelhas pontudas denunciavam o que ele era.

— Oras! — exclamou a moça, surpresa — Faz mais de tempos que não vejo elfos por aqui. De onde vens?

— De terras distantes, senhorita. Estou apenas de passagem. — disse, esboçando um sorrisinho e enfiou um pedaço de pão na boca.

— Sê bem-vindo ao Vilarejo da Rosácea. Sou Édialiner Amelice, ou Édia, como todos preferem se dirigir a mim. Por quanto tempo pretende ficar? — Oimé bufou de outro lado do bar. Era só aparecer algum viajante interessante que a irmã se derretia por completo.

— Prazer, Édia. Sou Aidan, da casa de Asteri. — Édia suspirou. Sabia que os elfos se referiam às suas famílias como "da casa de" — E pretendo permanecer apenas uma noite. Tens algum leito disponível para esta noite?

— Sim, claro que tenho! Irei lhe arrumar assim que terminar de comer — Ela encheu a taça de vinho do elfo, o sorriso radiante ainda estampado no rosto. — Então, espero que não seja muito desrespeito de minha parte, mas estou curiosa. Qual é seu destino?

O elfo suspirou e comeu mais pão. Oimé, que resmungava mais um pouco ao servir o grupo de anões, parou para escutar.

— Hn... Não tenho certeza. — disse, e abaixou a tom da voz ainda mais — Porém, atualmente, meu destino é Solaris.

O sorriso de Édia sumiu.

— Mas... — ela também baixou o tom de voz — são terras difíceis de chegar. Espero que tenha um bom motivo para ir lá.

— Creia que tenho sim. — ele sorriu calmamente e tomou o ultimo gole de vinho, terminando sua refeição — Não se aflija.

Édia torceu os lábios, pensativa. Encarou o elfo por alguns segundos, e depois olhou em volta rapidamente, tentando encontrar palavras para dizer. Como não as encontrou, apenas suspirou, cansada e disse.

— Venha, vou lhe arrumar um quarto.

A mulher subiu as escadas que levavam aos andares superiores da estalagem e o elfo foi atrás. Ela estava surpresa. O que um jovem elfo poderia querer em uma terra como Solaris? Por ser dona da estalagem e ouvir histórias todos os dias de viajantes de todas os lugares, ela conhecia a história das terras além do Vale. Solaris se tornara terra maldita quando fora tomada pelo Lorde Exodus. O rei e sua família desapareceram sem deixar rastros. Criaturas terríveis e magia das trevas rondavam aquele terrível lugar.

Chegaram à porta do quarto 13. Édia entregou as chaves a Aidan, tentando sorrir para ele, porém não conseguia. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer com ele, e nem nos terríveis contos de Solaris.

— Ah... — exclamou ele, fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse — Se... Se um tal de Gunther vier me procurar, diga a ele que eu sumi, fui comido por um dragão, virei uma nuvem de fumaça, qualquer coisa menos dizer que estou aqui.

— Pode deixar. — ele fechou a porta e ela saiu andando pela escuridão do corredor, apreensiva e cansativa.

Aidan encarou o quarto. Era simples, porém bastante confortável. Uma cama de lençóis brancos e limpos, uma mesa baixa com quatro bancos, uma estante, e detrás de um biombo, uma banheira de ferro.

Despiu a capa e suas roupas rotas e remendadas e se jogou na cama. Não queria pensar em suas responsabilidades, muito menos em sua missão de grande importância, e nem o que teria de enfrentar dali pra frente. Deu graças aos céus por fazer uma coisa que não fazia há pelo menos uns dois dias: Dormir.

...

— Tragam-me o mago.

Godor estava sentado de modo imponente em seu trono, olhando desdenhoso para seus servos que se inclinavam em uma reverência exagerada. Pela grande porta adornada de prata e rubis entraram dois soldados robustos, arrastando um homem pelos braços. O homem estava vestido completamente de branco, e seu rosto estava parcialmente coberto por uma máscara geralmente usada em rituais de magia. Os soldados o largaram e ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

O ditador se levantou, e em passos pomposos se aproximou do mago.

— Então, caro mago. — usou sua bengala para erguer o rosto do homem — Já faz um mês que lhe pedi uma previsão. Seu tempo acabou.

O mago riu baixinho. Não temia aquele homem.

— O herdeiro de Solaris se aproxima para tomar-lhe o trono...

Godor trincou os dentes e proferiu uma bofetada no rosto do mago com a bengala, fazendo com que sua mascara voasse longe. Os longos cabelos prateados lhe escorreram pelo rosto, e os olhos acinzentados do mago encararam os vermelhos do ditador.

— Como ousas? Sou o verdadeiro herdeiro de Solaris. — disse o ditador e o mago começou a rir em uma risada macabra e doentia.

— Pelos poderes que me regem — gritou — eu declaro tua queda como iminente. O verdadeiro herdeiro será coroado. Tu serás enterrado e confinado em sua perversa escuridão, e teus dias estarão contados. — os servos se sobressaltaram, o mago recebeu outra bofetada, e dessa vez cuspiu sangue.

— Tirem-no daqui. — ordenou aos soldados — porém não o mate. Ele ainda pode me ser útil.

A primeira sensação que Aidan teve, foi que tinha alguma coisa explodindo, sucessivas vezes do lado de fora de seu quarto. Abriu os olhos, desnorteado e constatou que na verdade a porta estava sendo esmurrada.

— AIDAN... EU... SEI... QUE... VOCÊ... ESTÁ... AÍ... ABRE... ESSA... DROGA... DE... PORTA...! — gritava uma voz frenética do lado de fora, enquanto esmurrava a porta com mais violência ainda.

O elfo bufou. Não tinha deixado bem claro para a estalajadeira que não deveria dizer que ele estava por ali? Enrolou-se nos lençóis e abriu a porta de supetão.

Uma criatura de 86 centímetros, exatamente a metade da altura de Aidan, robusta e com espessos cabelos loiros caiu para dentro do quarto com o susto. A chorosa Édia estava do lado de fora, possivelmente tentando persuadir o pequeno invasor a não incomodar o elfo daquela forma.

— Eu... Eu... Desculpe-me... — dizia ela, tentando justificar a falha.

— Está tudo bem. — Aidan disse a ela, que saiu quase correndo para buscar um desjejum — Gunther, seu maníaco! Eu não disse para parar de me seguir? — disse o elfo à criatura que se levantava do chão, resmungando.

Gunther não tinha uma raça definida. Dizia que era uma mistura de espécies indefinidas, ou um gnomo que cresceu demais. Aidan havia o conhecido umas quatro cidades anteriores, e desde então ele não largava de seu pé.

— Eu não te disse que iria te acompanhar na sua jornada? — resmungou, batendo suas roupas — E eu tenho o olfato muito bom, não adianta você tentar sumir, que eu te acho pelo seu cheiro!

O elfo bufou.

— E eu já lhe disse que não — deu ênfase especial ao "não" — preciso de sua ajuda?

— E eu te disse que isso não é escolha sua. Já não conversamos várias vezes sobre isso? — o gnomo sentou-se na cama, se acomodando. — Então não sei o que temos ainda a discutir.

— Pois bem, Gunther, pode me acompanhar, mas pode me dar licença por um momento, e esperar lá na taberna?

— Para você desaparecer de novo das minhas vistas? Mas nem sonhando que eu vou...

— Gunther, eu preciso me vestir.

O gnomo encarou o elfo dos pés a cabeça, que trajava apenas os lençóis os quais estava enrolado, e corou levemente com a falha.

— Tudo bem, mas apareça para o desjejum. — resmungou, pulando da cama e saiu do quarto. O elfo fechou a porta às suas costas.

Aidan bateu a cabeça duas vezes na parede e suspirou. Não dava para fazer a missão a que fora designado com um gnomo extremamente irritante grudado aos seus tornozelos. Alguém, em algum lugar o odeia muito, para ter que estar passando por isso, pensou.

Duas horas depois, após comer o desjejum, e uma despedida chorosa de Édia (que lhes presenteou com uma cesta de mantimentos) os dois aventureiros puseram o pé na estrada. Aidan estava com relativo mal humor, apesar do bonito dia. Um gnomo chato tagarelando em suas orelhas era a maior causa disso.

— Então, o primeiro passo, pelo o que entendi é você chegar a Solaris para assumir o trono, não é parceiro? — o gnomo tagarelava, e o elfo revirou os olhos.

— Já lhe disse, não sou o herdeiro de Solaris, sou da casa de Asteri. — respondeu seco.

— Bah, deixe de ser modesto. Eu sei muito bem o que você esconde! Mas eu não ligo, sou uma criatura muito simples, que gosta de viver na simplicidade. Eu não iria me incomodar em ter um amigo da realeza, principalmente do reino de Solaris. Imagine só a vida que eu poderia ter, mas, sem interesses, claro, o que importa é nossa amizade!

— Gunther. Eu lhe disse que não sou o herdeiro. — resmungou — A minha missão é buscar o herdeiro verdadeiro e lhe ajudar a assumir seu trono. E já lhe disse, não somos amigos.

— Mas... — o gnomo pareceu confuso. — Onde vamos achar o verdadeiro herdeiro então?

— Narenburgo.

— Mas... Mas isso é muito além do vale, e muito distante de Solaris! Vamos ter que andar um bocado!

— Se você não quiser ir, por mim tudo bem. É para lá que eu rumo.

— Rá, vai achando que vou largar essa missão só por isso! Um gnomo bravo e corajoso sempre tem grandes recompensas! — disse, se empertigando como um pavão.

O elfo baixou os olhos, e coçou os cabelos presos para trás. É, se dependesse de Gunther, aquela seria uma longa viagem...


End file.
